Catalyst
by havinghopeagainsthope
Summary: All Gray really needs is a catalyst to show his feelings towards a certain water mage even if he won't come out and say it.


Catalyst

Everyone is rejoicing about the fact that everyone came back to Magnolia even though it has been a year since Fairy Tail disbanded. Everyone came back wondering if the others would turn up. Everyone did and the party begins at the ruined guild building. Mirajane consoles an emotional Lucy while the others bring out the drinks.

The guild members start catching up. Everyone but the Raijinshuu Tribe and Master Makarov is present.

"I've been training really hard." Natsu shows everyone his bandaged hand, "This one is for Zeref." Natsu continues bragging about his yearlong training.

"That is what men do! Men train and become stronger to protect the ones they love." Elfman says, "I've been training too."

Natsu smirks at him, "Let's fight, Elfman."

Cana takes a long sip from her bottle. Before anyone takes a shot on anyone, she says, "Well, I finally beat Bacchus in a drinking game." She informs everyone and they look at her in disbelief. "What! It is true!" She sighs, "I also trained and went on independent missions."

"Lisanna and I have been training too." Mirajane adds.

Some of the other members of the guild are shocked by her declaration since Mirajane is already pretty strong.

"Well, Gajeel and I joined the Magic Council and we went on some great missions." Panther Lily says proudly.

"Gajeel and Magic Council!" Some of guild members shout.

"I also joined the Magic Council." Levy adds.

Happy says, "Charle, I like you more in your cat form than girl form."

"Shut up, cat." Charle retorts.

"I invented the mini communications lacrima." Warren tells everyone.

Juvia beams at everyone, "Gray-sama and I lived together for six months."

This piece of information silences the enter guild. Everyone, except Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Happy and Charle, looks from Gray to Juvia in tandem waiting for him to refute to the water mage's claims.

The tension in the air is so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Gray's face changes from shock to anger to blank in matter of seconds, "Tch! I thought we were not going to talk about that." He sounds irritated.

"So, it's true?" Romeo says and then everyone starts talking at the same time.

Juvia locks her hand with Gray happily, "Yes, it is."

Gray doesn't say anything but looks like he wants to hit someone. He slowly pulls his hand out of her grip and says, "There is nothing more to this. So, let's stop talking about this. She had her own room and I had my own."

Immediately, Juvia is dragged off to one corner by the girls. And Gray by the guys to another. "Details!" This is the word that's heard from both the groups. While Juvia happily tells them they lived together and trained together, Gray, on the other hand is sweating ice chunks.

Someone clears their throat and says 'Hello' loudly. All pairs of eyes are drawn to the voice. Standing there is a man wearing a white shirt, brown pants, black shoes and a huge purple cape with symbols on it.

"Bora?!" Natsu asks with confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Happy completes Natsu's question.

A huge smile brightens up Natsu's face and walks up to him. "How's it going? Not charming women even now, are you?"

Bora's confident expression falters a little, "No, no, Salamander. I have come with another purpose."

"Bora-chan…" Juvia says in shock.

All eyes go to her, "Chan?!" Everyone asks in shock.

"Ah! There you are, Juvia." Bora starts walking up to her.

A tall man stands in his way. He folds his hands on his chest and also has an irritated frown on his face.

"Gajeel…" Bora starts sweating as soon as he looks at his obstacle.

Juvia puts a hand on Gajeel's arm and tells him, "Juvia can handle this, Gajeel-kun." Gajeel stares at her and she looks back at him, unflinching.

"Tch! I don't know why I even bother." He says as he walks away.

She smiles at Gajeel's back and turns to face Bora with bewilderment, "What are you doing here, Bora-chan?" She asks sternly.

"I came here to see you." He says earnestly. He takes one of her hands in his, "I was so sad when I got to know that you died in Tenroujima. When you came, I couldn't believe it. They said the whole group was frozen in time or something like that. Then I saw you competing in the Grand Magic Games and I realised it really is you."

"Juvia doesn't know what Bora-chan are trying to tell Juvia but she is not interested." She stops him.

He holds on to her slipping hand, "No, I came here to meet you after GMG but I heard that Fairy Tail had disbanded and I didn't know where you moved to. I recently heard that Fairy Tail has been causing trouble in Crocus so I came back here."

"Why Bora-chan? What is the meaning of this now?"

"I want to give us another shot. I was wrong. I never should have let you go."

There is a collective gasp from everyone in the guild. Juvia had been with them for so long and yet no one knew that she dated someone before. Throughout, the entire conversation, Gray went blank. He didn't want anyone to know what he is feeling. The only proof of him feeling something is his tightly clenched fist.

At the gasp, Juvia finally realises that they have a huge audience. She discreetly looks at Gray. She never told anyone that she had a boyfriend before, well Gajeel knew because they went way back. Gray looks just as disinterested as always. She wishes there is at least the slightest bit of anger, even though she knows he's the master of poker face. But he gives her nothing.

"Bora-chan, perhaps, we should talk elsewhere."

He nods. "How about we have dinner tonight? Where do you stay? I will pick you up."

She looks at Gray again. ' _Even if he gives me the slightest shake of the head, I will call it off.'_

Bora blocks her line of sight, "What do you say, Juvia?"

She smiles uncertainly, "Okay." She gives him the address to Yajima-san's restaurant and says, "I'll meet you there."

"But I can pick you up."

"It's not necessary."

"Did I tell you that you look more beautiful now?" He pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear gently with his index finder.

Juvia blushes at the sudden contact. She pulls back jerkily, "Thanks. See you in the evening."

He nods and he walks away from the building ruins. Silence follows his exit. No one says anything. Eyes go from Juvia to Gray, waiting for what will happen next.

Gray releases his fist. _'She never told me she dated someone else. Would it make a difference? No, it wouldn't. It's just that she never mentioned it. And we lived together, damn it!'_ Gray puts his palms in his pockets and walks out.

Juvia watches him leave. Before anyone could approach her she runs out behind him. It doesn't take her long to catch up with him. "Gray-sama…"

He turns back with a sneer on his face, "You think your boyfriend will like it if you stalk me hours before your romantic dinner with him?"

"Bora-chan is not Juvia's boyfriend. He was."

"How come you never mentioned it before?" His voice is sterner than he wants it to be.

She looks down at the cobblestone path. "It's not important. Bora-chan doesn't matter to Juvia anymore."

He raises his hands like he doesn't care. "Hey, it doesn't bother me. Quite frankly, I'm happy that I won't have to deal with you any longer. You get back together with your boyfriend and I'll be free from you. What a relief it'll be when I won't have a stalker anymore."

"Gray-sama, please listen." Her eyes sting with tears. "Juvia loves only you."

"Whatever." He turns around and walks away from her.

Juvia fights the urge to cry and goes back to her dorm in Fairy Hills. She decides to clean her old room and fill up her closets with clothes to take her mind off Gray and Bora.

"Just when Gray-sama is finally starting to notice Juvia, Bora-chan comes back to spoil it." She closes a drawer with more force than necessary.

She looks at the clock, "It's 7.30 already?! Juvia told Bora-chan she would meet him at 7.30."

She rushes into the bathroom to take a bath. She decides to wear a light blue skater dress that reaches mid thigh. She pairs the dress with silver earrings. She puts on eyeliner and nude lip-gloss. She is not in the mood to wear heels so she wears socks and ankle length, black boots. She completes her look with a black hat and black jacket. She picks up her wallet and runs out of Fairy Hills.

She gets to 'The 8 Island' restaurant as soon as possible. She looks at the clock, _'8.10, not bad!'_ She goes in and looks around and spots Bora at a window booth. She walks up to him while taking off her jacket. Bora stands up to greet her. He takes her in his arms when she is close enough. She stiffens for a moment but returns the hug, nonetheless.

"You look beautiful tonight." Bora leans in.

Juvia pulls back and smiles nervously, "Thanks." She takes her seat and Bora sits in front of her. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time cleaning so I got late."

He brushes her off. "It's fine. But for a moment there, I thought you weren't going to show up."

She chuckles uncomfortably. _'That thought crossed Juvia's mind. But right now, Juvia is angry with Gray-sama.'_

"So, you want to get a drink first or get something to eat?"

"Bora-chan, please explain to me what you are doing here." Juvia asks bluntly.

"Like I said I want to give us another shot. I was so saddened by the news of your death. The thought of losing you put things into perspective. But then you came back and a part of me felt like you came back for me. For a second chance."

"Bora-chan was the one who dumped Juvia. Bora-chan said he was tired of Juvia's gloominess and her rain."

He puts a hand on hers and squeezes gently, "I'm sorry. I was an idiot back then. I fucked up real bad. But I realise you are so caring and a very nice person. Someone who is always on her friends' side no matter what."

"Times have changed. I've moved on, Bora-chan."

There was a loud crash on the table, suddenly, "DAMN RIGHT! SHE HAS MOVED ON!"

Juvia realises that the crash was a bottle of whiskey being broken on the table and screaming man is Gray. Juvia's eyebrows disappear behind her bangs.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" He pulls Bora up from his seat by the collar of his shirt.

Bora is scared but he keeps his composure. "Listen, whoever you are, leave. This is a private dinner." Bora knows who he is. Everyone in Fiore knows the core members of Fairy Tail.

"I'm not leaving, you bastard! You should be the one to leave. Juvia is mine!" His fist connects with Bora's jaw. "I'm not giving her for you or for that bastard Lyon!" He draws his fist back again.

Juvia finally realises what is happening. She gets up and holds his fist. "Gray-sama… Please listen to Juvia."

Gray stops and looks back at Juvia. He looks at her like he notices her for the first time, "Juvia… you are here." He smiles at her genuinely.

"Huh?! Juvia has been here the entire time."

He wraps his arms her and pulls her close. "I was looking for you." He turns back to look at Bora with a scary look, Bora whimpers, "Why are you with him?" He looks back at her, "You should be with me and only me."

"Gray-sama, how much have you had to drink?"

He covers his upper lip with his lower lip and looks up at the ceiling, "I don't know remember." He pauses, "But the bartender finally told me to leave and find you. So, I left the bar"

"Has Gray-sama had anything to eat yet?"

He shakes his head. Juvia turns to looks the crowd and tell them to go back to their seats when she finds Yajima looking at them.

Juvia bows down, "Yajima-san, Juvia apologises for this mess. Juvia will pay you back for the damages."

He snickers at her, "Fairy Tail has come back. This is expected. I'll let it slip this time, Juvia. Has anyone heard from Makarov?"

Juvia shakes her head, "No one knows where Master is. Right now, we are concentrating on rebuilding the guild then we will look for the Master."

"Enjoy your dinner." He turns around to walk away.

"Yajima-san, nice to see you again!" Gray shouts excitedly. Yajima nods without looking back and walks away.

"Gray-sama you don't have to be so loud." Juvia reprimands him. "Bora-chan, I apologise. I didn't know Gray-sama would turn up like this."

Bora straightens himself and smiles brightly at her despite having a throbbing jaw, "It's all right." He puts a hand on hers.

Gray growls and pulls Juvia's hand for under Bora's, "Juvia, why are we still here?"

She looks at Gray and her jaw drops, "Gray-sama, where's your shirt?"

Gray shrugs nonchalantly, "Why are we still here?"

"Juvia and Gray-sama will eat and leave."

"Why do we have to eat with him?" He puts more emphasis on 'him'.

"Because Juvia came to dinner with him and Juvia is very hungry."

"Okay." He puts his elbow on the table and balances his face on his palm.

"Bora-chan, like I was saying I have moved on. I'm in love with Gray-sama."

"HAHAHAHA! See, I told you, she's mine." Gray pokes Bora's nose with his finger.

She sighs at his antics, "Juvia could have told you earlier but Juvia didn't want to say in front of everyone and embarrass you."

"Hmm… I understand, I guess. I am really sorry though. Now it doesn't rain wherever you go and you look happy."

She blushes, "It's all because of Gray-sama. He took away Juvia's rain." She feels something soft press against her cheek. She realises that Gray kissed her and her blush deepens.

They order food. Juvia feeds Gray a little bit from her plate because Gray refused to order anything. The entire time Gray's drunken behaviour surprised Juvia. She has never seen him so out of control. But she realises with a start that she likes this version of Gray as well. Annoying yet adorable. Bora and Juvia talk about other things. Bora is hurt that things didn't turn out as he planned but he decides to hold his head up high. Juvia and Bora both pay for the dinner and come out of the restaurant.

"So, how do you know the owner of the restaurant?" Bora asks conversationally.

"Yajima-san is a former Magic Council member and he is also a close friend of Master Makarov. Some of us from the guild work for him sometimes."

"Former council member." Bora goes pale and starts sweating.

"Well, it's time for us to go back. Juvia has to drop Gray-sama as well." Juvia tells him.

"You sure, you don't want me to come with you." Bora asks.

"Juvia will be fine. Juvia knows where Gray-sama lives."

"That's because you stalk me all the time." Gray leans on Juvia. "Can we go now?" he asks her impatiently.

Had it been anyone else they would have been embarrassed by the stalking remark, but not Juvia. She has no qualms about following Gray around.

"Well, Goodbye, Juvia." Bora comes close to hug her.

"You stay away from her." His fist connects with his jaw and Bora falls down due to the force.

"Gray-sama, you didn't have to punch Bora-chan."

"No no no no! You can't call him 'chan'. I don't like it. It makes me jealous."

She chuckles, "Sorry, it's only out of habit. Is Bora-san fine then?" She is amused by the look on his face. He nods. "Bora-san, Good night." Juvia tells Bora.

"Sayonara." Bora turns around and walks away.

"Gray-sama, let's get you home."

Gray doesn't walk in a straight line. Juvia found Gray's shirt in the restaurant but he refuses to wear it. Juvia straightens him up when he stumbles. She finally holds his hand so he doesn't walk off in another direction.

"I like it." Juvia looks at him befuddled. "Your hand. It's warm. It makes me feel good."

Juvia smiles at him. She feels a harsh tug and realises that her back is against a building and Gray is dangerously close to her. He looks at her like he is contemplating on something. For a moment, Juvia wonders if Gray is lucid. Then he crashes his lips with hers. She moans into him and he likes the sound. He presses his entire body against her. Juvia tugs on his hair gently and moans with need.

When Gray releases her, she can't help but notice that he's shirtless and looking at her in a way he has never done before. She wants to give into this feeling and give Gray everything he wants.

' _Fucking shit! This is Gray-sama and Juvia's first kiss and he is not even sober. Will Gray-sama remember this in the morning? Gray-sama's stripping habit has never been this annoying and distracting before'_

"Gray-sama… lemme… take you home."

He pouts at her cutely, "No, I want to do more of that," he leans in to kiss her again.

"You will get more at home." She tells him as seductively as possible. _'This is the only way to get Gray-sama home and then Juvia is running back to my apartment.'_

He smirks his usual smirk, "That sounds good! We'll be able to do more at home."

' _How is Juvia going to get out of this? This is already more than what we have done in the six months we lived together. Aaaaaaaarrrggggggghhhhh! This is so not fair.' Juvia thinks._

Gray seems to be staggering a bit more now, so Juvia puts his hand around her shoulders and helps him walk. They finally reach his apartment building. Gray lives on the ground floor. She gets him to lean on the wall next to his door.

She holds out a hand for him, "Key."

Gray smiles at her naughtily and pulls her close. He kisses her gently. He feels her give in and kiss him back. "I don't have the key." He chuckles like a kid.

Juvia is not surprised, "Make one, Gray-sama."

"Ah… you're smart. You figured it out. You know me so well." He kisses her forehead.

"Gray-sama quick or I'll leave you in front of your door and go back to Fairy Hills."

Gray panics for a small second. He puts his right fist on his left palm, cold air starts coming off of his palms and within seconds he is holding a small key made of ice. The ice key is fits perfectly in the keyhole and Juvia opens the door.

Gray holds her hand, pulls her in behind him, closes the door and slams her against the door. He drops his face for a kiss. She groans at his kiss and touch. His hands travel down her body. One hand gropes one of her breasts and the other goes down further. His hand goes under the skirt of her dress and he grabs her arse.

Juvia gathers all of her will power and pushes Gray off her slightly. "Damn it, Gray-sama! Why couldn't you have been sober? Why can't Gray-sama kiss Juvia like this on a normal, uneventful day?" She yells.

"But I want this now." Gray sounds hurt.

"Are you kidding Juvia, right now? I want this too. But not like this. If you want to do this tomorrow when you are sober, Juvia is all yours."

Gray comes closer to her and takes her in his arms. "But I've waited so long for this."

"Then waiting another night won't kill Gray-sama." Juvia says sternly. She huffs, "Juvia is going back to her apartment."

Gray holds on to her tightly. "No, I'm not letting you go. I don't want you to go. Not tonight, not ever."

"Gray-sama, I'll come back to check on you tomorrow." Juvia says gently while rubbing his back.

"No, stay here." He pulls back. "Yes, stay here." He eyes alight like a Christmas tree. He starts taking off his shoes, then socks and then his pants.

Juvia's eyes widen in shock. _'Gray-sama is so mean. He is testing Juvia's patience. Even though, Juvia is having a tough time not jumping his bones.'_

Gray takes her hands and pulls her into his bedroom. "We'll sleep together!" Gray declares.

Juvia sighs loudly and runs her fingers in her hair. "Gray-sama, Juvia can't sleep like this." She gestures to her dress.

Gray taps his chin with his finger. He opens his closet and takes out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. "You can wear these."

She takes the clothes from him dejectedly. All she wants to do is go home and possibly have a go at herself. "Close your eyes."

"But I want to watch you get naked in front of me. I want to see you. You know, Natsu has seen Lucy naked a lot of times. Even Jellal has seen Erza naked, I think. So, I want to see you naked."

' _Believe me, Gray-sama, I want it too but not tonight. Why are you making this more difficult than it already is?'_

"Has Bora seen you naked?" He asks suddenly.

"No, Gray-sama." She blushes.

"So, lemme see what you hide under those clothes."

She sighs, "Not tonight, Gray-sama. Please close your eyes."

He pouts at her cutely but closes his eyes obediently. She smiles at him and changes her clothes quickly and also checking to see if Gray peeks at her. He doesn't.

"I'm done." She announces.

Gray opens his eyes and smirks when he notices that Juvia has taken off her bra as well.

"Why is Gray-sama smirking?"

He shakes his head, "You look good in my clothes."

His t-shirt hung loosely on her. She folded the sleeves since they were long. The shorts came a little below her knees.

"Gray-sama will stay on this side of the bed and Juvia will stay on that side." Juvia declares.

He nods and gets into the bed. She gets into the bed and puts the blanket on both of them. She turns to her left and faces away from Gray. Gray watches her silently. He slowly gets closer to her. He puts a hand around her torso and one under the pillow. Juvia gasps at the sudden contact but doesn't move away.

"I'm really sorry, I went away for 6 months without telling you." He waits for her to respond but she doesn't so he continues, "It was an undercover mission and I was afraid you'd follow me."

"Juvia has done quiet a few spy missions for Fairy Tail. Juvia knows how it works."

"I wanted to tell you but Erza insisted that I leave you out of it." Gray says sadly. "Wendy told me that when they found you, you'd been in the rain for too long and got sick." He pressed his lips on her shoulder. "I'll never put you through that again."

He feels her nod against him. "Juvia understands Gray-sama."

"I'm glad you followed me after Fairy Tail disbanded, last year. I was not alone. Not being alone made me stronger. You make me stronger in ways I can't explain."

Juvia smiles at his words, "Gray-sama makes Juvia stronger too. Knowing that Juvia has someone to protect makes her stronger too." She feels his lips press against her cheek. She moves a little and he kisses her. "Gray-sama but Juvia will believe this only if you mean it all in the morning as well."

"Deal." He pauses. "Just because I don't say it, it doesn't mean that I don't feel it."

"Juvia knows."

"Does Juvia also know that I'm not going to give you up for any bastard?" He asks her mockingly.

"Yes." She chuckles.

Gray turns serious, "Juvia, you have to understand that we will take a step forward only after I defeat E.N.D."

"Juvia knows. And Juvia will help Gray-sama defeat E.N.D." She turns a little and kisses his cheek.

"Until then this is all I can give you, Juvia."

She faces away from him again and smiles sadly, "Yes. Juvia is just glad Gray-sama didn't say he didn't need Juvia's help."

' _Juvia, I intend to keep you faraway from E.N.D when the time comes.'_ He makes a promise to himself. "He is going to be a tough one."

Juvia notices that Gray didn't answer her but she lets it be. "We should sleep now, Gray-sama. We have to be at the guild tomorrow, early in the morning."

Gray sighs and it hits her neck, "Is it just me or does our guild get destroyed every time we rebuild it?" He chuckles.

She giggles, "Well, here's hoping this is the last time we have to build it."

He places another kiss on her cheek and falls asleep. Juvia also falls asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

The bright sunlight hits Gray's face and he opens one eye since he feels someone next to him. He soon opens his second eye and notices the girl he is spooning.

' _OH my God! Oh my God! What happened?'_ He finally realises he is with Juvia and pulls back swiftly. _'This cannot be happening. What the hell happened last night?'_

He tries to remember what happened the previous night. _'After I left Juvia, I went to a bar and got sloshed. Then I found her in the restaurant with that guy.'_ He feels a ball of anger grow in his heart. When he found her in the restaurant, he had been sloshed but by the time they left to get back to his place, he was better. Not drunk but still tipsy. He remembers kissing her. He remembers his need to touch her. He remembers their talk right before they fell asleep.

He slowly gets closer to her and puts his arm around her, gingerly. _'Honestly, I don't even know if I'll be able to defeat E.N.D. But you make it so hard for me to hold back. Now I want to be selfish and take everything you'll give me. I love you, Juvia Lockser. But I won't tell you, not yet.'_

He feels her shift under him. She opens her eyes slowly, "Gray-samaaa…" She drawls, "Don't think so much." She talks sleepily. "Let's sleep for some more time, I don't want to wake up yet."

He chuckles at the water mage and he pulls her closer and closes his eyes happily knowing there's a possibility he won't get this opportunity again.

* * *

 **Another short Gruvia fanfic! Please read and review. Tell me what you think.  
**

 **I'm going to be on the safe side and rate it M for a few words.**

 **If anyone is reading the manga, they'd know that Natsu will thrash Gray if their fight goes on! Though, I wish Gray is as strong as Natsu, we all know the truth. Even with his Devil Slayer Magic, he is nowhere close to Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic. Gray may have gone on all super saiyan and stuff but Natsu has gone on all super demon! Wonder what will happen this week! BTW, I'm super sad about Master Makarov! :-(**

 **Hiro Mashima owns the wonderful Earthland and Edolas!**

 **Enjoy! Neepa... :-)**


End file.
